Silent School
in the Map Selection. |popularity = |level required = 2}} This is about the multiplayer version, if you are looking for the campaign version, please see School. Silent School is an extra large map in Multiplayer. It is only available in Deathmatch. Appearance Silent School is based off of the campaign map School in Pixelated World. There is a lot of detail in this map. In the 'Classroom' (Picture to the side) there is a teacher's desk, a chalkboard, a bookshelf, an oversized globe and many desks, all of which seem to have papers spread against them, or bags under them. Papers and other materials cover the floor. If you go through the door next to the globe, you walk into an identical room, except for the fact that everything is bloody and grimy, with papers floating in the air and all the chairs and desks upside down. You can also hear some very creepy high pitched laughter that seems to be coming from the center of the ceiling but you don't see where the laughter is coming from. The next room is a very large space. There are 3 platforms, held up by stilts and connected by walkways and more platforms hanging from the cealing. There are various open doors scattered across the walls, none of which you can enter. Hanging in the air are small cages with skeletons in them. If you fall off the platform, you die. You walk through a small hallway and into a small cage-like tunnel, with bookshelves on one wall. After you get through the tunnel, you walk into somewhat normal library, books all over the floor. After that there is a large stairwell that goes up 2 flights. There is nothing at the top. There is a locker room with lockers falling down and 2 bathrooms complete with blood on the mirrors and puddles and bloodied papers on the floor. Walking into the courtyard, there are 3 trees, all surrounded by bushes, a clock tower, with a small alcove you can enter and 2 lava rivers running up the sides of the walls. If you get in the lava, it decreases your health. Strategy *Stay away from the lava flows, as these flows will reduce your health. *Stay away from the large fan, because it will kill you. *There is a room, which has cages containing skeletons. Be warned that you can easily fall off from the map if you do not keep track of the steps you are taking. *The Ghost Lantern can be used in the main hallway to great effect. *One shot weapons like the Laser Bouncer Up1, the Prototype Up2 or the Anti-Hero Rifle Up2 can be put to great use in this map. *If other players are attacking you in the main hallway, stay away from the hallway and fight players in a different part of the map. Trivia. *In the abandoned classroom, you can hear demonic baby laughs when in there for a short time. *It says "Help Us" on a chalkboard in the loading screen of the map, but the message cannot be found anywhere in the map. However, it was removed in the 16.5.0 update. * The map is most likely based on the Midwich Elementary School of the Silent Hill series. *There was a glitch where you could go through the walls in the tunnel which is located in the library. *In the 10.0.4 update, the texture of the map was glitched on certain iOS devices, resulting in a dark texture. This was fixed in the 10.0.7 update. * As of the 12.1.0 update, the map soundtrack was reduced. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). Gallery School 1.jpg School 2.jpg School 3.jpg School 4.jpg School 5.jpg School 6.jpg School 7.jpg Silent School.jpg|Loading screen. An empty room .jpg|A big empty room with a book shelf on .one side and a cage-like corridor down the middle. The bottom floor.jpg|The bottom floor of the school(which is blocked by desks,chairs and computers). Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps